Crazy Destiny
by Samuel 4Ever Saint Seiya Fans
Summary: Chap 2 is UPDATE! Hal tak terduga tak terlogika akan muncul. Antara Gold Saint dan Shinigami. Catat bahwa Espada kembali lagi. DLDR. Bad Summary, Bad Story. RnR please! B X SS
1. Chapter 1

"TOLOOONGGGGG ...!"

Sebuah jeritan menggema di tengah derasnya hujan yang turun di Karakura Town. Seorang gadis berlari sekuat tenaga menerjang derasnya hujan. Persetan dengan rongsokan-rongsokan yang menghalangi langkahnya. Hanya satu hal yang ada di benaknya sekarang. Selamat.

Entah sudah berapa jauh ia berlari, ia tidak peduli. Jika dia berhenti 1 detik saja, maka nyawanya akan lenyap ditelan monster itu. Ya, monster hitam raksasa dengan bentuk yang aneh. Baru saja dia mengingat monster itu, mendadak hawa dingin yang menusuk dengan bebasnya melewati tengkuknya. Gadis itu tersandung.

JLEB

Mata gadis itu terbelalak. Bisa dirasakannya sebuah benda besar yang tajam menusuk punggungnya dengan kasar. Dia pun tersungkur bersimbah darah di tanah. Melihat mangsanya sudah tewas, monster raksasa itu menjilati tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Sebentar lagi ia akan menikmati santapan lezat yang ke-499. Baru saja tangannya akan mengambil tubuh gadis itu, tiba-tiba ...

"Hoero, Zabimaru!"

Sebuah serangan memotong monster itu menjadi 3 bagian. Seorang pria berambut merah dengan kimono hitam menarik kembali pedangnya yang memanjang. Dengan gesit, pria itu mendarat dan monster itu pun roboh. Sebuah sinar terang bak lampu penerangan menerangi pria itu. Dirinya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan gaya yang angkuh.

"Menos memang rendahan," Pria itu berkata angkuh sembari mengembalikan pedang nya itu keukuran semula. Hingga ...

"HOE, RENJI!"

BLETAK

"Aduh! Baru dateng jangan langsung njitak dong, duren!" omel pria berambut merah itu – Renji.

"Kau ini ... ! Kalo sampe Rukia tau elo seenaknya ngehancurin tuh Menos, bisa berabe urusan nya!" Pria yang baru saja datang itu langsung mengomeli Renji.

"Nggak usah khawatir, bro! Gua dah jaga-jaga bawa alat penghapus ingatan," pamer Renji yang mengeluarkan alat seperti klakson sepak bola.

"Dapet dari mana tuh alat, nji?" tanya pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Gue nyuri dari laboratoriumnya si ilmuwan gila," jawab Renji polos.

"Loe nggak takut di-bankai tuh ilmuwan gila?" tanya pemuda berambut orange itu lagi.

"Udah gue tuker ama jiplakannya. Ah, udah deh! Ichigo, sekarang nih cewek kita apain?" tanya Renji pada pemuda berambut orange itu – Ichigo.

*Skip time*

"Beres!" Rupanya Ichigo meng-konsou gadis tak bernyawa itu.

"Ya udah, balek yuk!" ajak Renji yang habis memakan pisang hasil nabrak toko buah tadi.

"Tapi ntar kita ngomongnya ama Rukia gimana?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Emangnya tuh Menos pentingnya apa sih? Sampe Rukia nggak pengen tuh Menos kabur atau isdead?" Renji balik tanya.

"Menos ntu nyimpen kunci biar Rukia bisa ketemu ama Kaien-san," jawab Ichigo.

"Loh, Kaien-fukutaichou kan sudah meninggal?" tanya Renji lagi dengan pemformalan kata 'Meninggal'.

"Namanya Rukia itu sekali niat nggak bisa dihentiin," balas Ichigo males.

"Bilang aja ke Rukia kalo tuh Menos udah dihabisin ama musuh misterius. Beres?" usul Renji santai.

"Tapi kalo cara itu nggak berhasil, jangan harap loe gue ijinin lihat Rukia!" ancam Ichigo.

"Yah, terserah deh! Lagian gue kan cuman ngasih usul, bukan berarti gue nyaranin," kata Renji.

"Usul ama Saran tuh sama, nji! Argh, gue cabut dulu!" geram Ichigo lalu ber-shunpo balek ke rumahnya.

"Jiah elah, ntu anak kesambet apa sih? Apa gara-gara dia dah kuliah trus musti belajar ya? Atau, lagi bete ama Rukia?" Renji lalu mengendikkan bahunya. "Ah, EGP.. Hoammh~ gue cabut dulu dah!"

Renji pun berjalan pulang ke toko Urahara. Sementara itu, sekumpulan kupu-kupu hitam berterbangan menghiasi langit malam dengan suram.

.

.

**Disclaimer **: Saint Seiya punya Masami Kurumada-senpai dan Bleach punya Tite Kubo-san. Dua anime yang sangat terkenal! :D

**Warning** : Gaje, OOC, Typo berserakan, Garing kacang atom, Abal-balan, gak ada EYD, Gaul, bikin katarak, Author sendiri nggak ngerti ceritanya, dan Bahaya. Yang nggak mau baca, silahkan klik Back atau klik Cancel. Don't Like Don't Read! Dimohon dengan sangat! Ada yang sakit, Author gak nanggung. XD

**.**

**.**

**Crazy Destiny **

**Prolog : Fact after Holy and Winter (War)**

By : Samuel Rama Karna

**Bleach - Tite Kubo**

**Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada**

**and All in this story is not mine**

**This Story is Mine forever**

**Happy Reading, everybody! ;D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Boseennnnnnnnn ...!" ucap Rukia sambil menangkupkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya.

"Nee-chan kalo bosen main sama aku aja~" Kon dengan semangatnya meluk bagian 'montok' dari Rukia.

"NGGAK USAH!" Rukia memungut paksa Kon lalu melemparnya keluar jendela. *Kon flying into Hokaido Island*

"Hari ini Ichigo tugas kelompok sama yang lain. Nggak ada orang di rumah. Mana aku harus stand by di dunia nyata lagi. Menos yang punya kunci biar gue bisa ketemu Kaien-dono mati misterius segala! Uuugh, #&!*$# %$" Rukia pun meggerutu komat-kamit nggak jelas.

BRUAKKK GEDEBRAK

Baru saja Rukia akan melempar gitar kesayangan Ichigo saking bosennya (?), tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh dari atap. Ia berbalik menemukan seorang lelaki kekar berambut karamel tersungkur tak berdaya. Refleks Rukia menolong orang asing itu dan begitu dia melihat wajahnya ...

"Ganteng banget.." Pipi Rukia bersemu merah karena sosok asing itu ternyata rupawan sekali. Pandangannya beralih ke tubuh orang itu. Kekar, tapi banyak luka dan bajunya bagai pemulung. Oh, padahal tampangnya rupawan, tapi bajunya rawang-rawang. Dunia memang kejam (?).

Rukia dengan sekuat tenaga menaruh pria itu di ranjang Ichigo. Lumayan heavy sih! Maklum, namanya juga orang tinggi keker, pasti beratnya juga mantap.

Biar saja Ichigo (baca : jeruk campur stoberi kali duren itu) marah dan sebagainya. Tapi Rukia tidak akan tega membiarkan 'malaikat jatuh' di hadapannya dibiarkan begitu saja. Ini adalah kesempatan ter-emas bagi Rukia selain bertemu dengan duo Homura dan Shizuku. *Rukia ngelantur lagi*

BREK

Rukia mendudukkan badannya di tatami kamar Ichigo dengan kasar. Biarlah kasar, yang penting hasilnya mantap. Dirinya menatap lekat-lekat lelaki asing itu.

"Aku baru ngomong, eh langsung dikabulin. Terima kasih, Kami-Sama! Atas malaikat yang Engkau turunkan pada saya hari ini. Saya sangat berterima kasih pada Engkau," puja-puji Rukia GJ saking senengnya.

'Tapi sampe kapan ya _makhluk Tuhan paling sixpack_ ini bangun?' batin Rukia yang udah kena virus lagunya M**** J****a.

"Kalo gitu aku bikinin dia sup dulu ah! Barangkali dia udah bangun begitu aku balek. Pergi dulu ya!"

CUP

Rukia mengecup dahi orang itu dengan ikhlasnya *Byakuya dapet firasat buruk*. Kalo yang rupawan kayak gini Rukia ikhlas. Tapi kalo yang lain, apalagi Ichigo meskipun Renji, Rukia udah ngasih mereka bogem mateng-mateng.

Baru aja Rukia berbalik buat ke dapur, dia dikejutkan oleh orang yang-amat-sangat-tidak dia harapkan ada di situasi berbunga seperti ini.

"Heh, Rukia! Sapa tuh orang? Di ranjang gue segala," cerocos Ichigo tajam.

"Bu-Bukan siapa-siapa kok! Ka-kamu katanya ada tugas kelompk, cepet amat pulangnya?!" Dengan gelagapnya, Rukia berusaha memancing Ichigo supaya tidak mendekati labuhan cinta baru nya ini.

Ichigo melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Napa sih kok nyampe segitu kagetnya? Loe habis ngeroyokin orang ya?" Tuduh Ichigo penuh selidik.

"Enak aja! Dia itu ... – AHHH! Pokoknya elo nggak boleh deket-deket sama dia!" Rukia sudah siap-siap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Rukia, kamu kok aneh banget hari ini? Emang kita salah apa?" Renji muncul dari balik Ichigo. Dibalik Ichigo juga, muncul Hanatarou dan Ishida.

"Hahhh~ Ya udah! Gue nyerah deh," desah Rukia pasrah.

.

.

"Jadi, pria ini tiba-tiba jatuh dari atap gituh?" Ichigo masih ragu dengan penjelasan dari Rukia.

"Suwer! Gue nggak bohong. Semua Fukutaichou itu punya sumpah untuk nggak berdusta," yakin Rukia sambil membentuk tanda V dari jarinya. Masa'sih?

"Kok elo kagak curiga sama nih orang, Rukia? Kalo dia orang jahat gimana?" tanya Renji yang khawatir.

"Barangkali dia ada niat baik seusai kita tolongin. Ya nggak?" ujar Rukia pede. Renji, Ichigo, en Ishida cuma sweatdrop aja.

"Nah, sudah selesai! Lukanya memang agak parah, tapi tidak apa-apa kok. Mungkin 15 menit lagi dia sudah sadarkan diri," jelas Hanatarou usai mengobati pria itu.

"Makasih ya, Hanatarou," ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum ganjil tanpa diperhatikan yang lain.

"Untung Karin, Yuzu, dan orang _brewokan_ itu tidak dirumah hari ini. Bisa-bisa aku yang kena marah nanti kalo mereka tau," Ichigo lalu menghela napas sambil sweatdrop lagi.

"Mengenai pria asing itu, apa kalian merasakan reiatsu besar dari nya?" Ishida mulai bicara. "Meski aku Quincy, tapi setidaknya ras ku bisa merasakan reiatsu juga,"

"Iya juga, sih. Gua pikir ada serangan Arrancar tadi. Soalnya, reiatsu nya setara ama Arrancar and cuma Arrancar aja yang ada body gede keker kayak gini," ujar Renji ikutan melipat tangan di dada kayak Ichigo.

"Tapi ... Jika lebih dirasakan, reiatsu nya berbeda dengan Arrancar maupun Taichou Gotei 13," Hanatarou ikut bersuara. (ini bukan pemilu loh!)

"Kok bisa?" tanya Renji dan Ichigo bersamaan.

"Entah lah, tapi warna reiatsu nya emas," sambung Hanatarou agak ragu.

"Dipikir-pikir iya juga ya," ucap Ichigo sambil manggut-manggut.

"Mungkin dia shinigami juga kali," ucap Ishida ngasal tapi ada konsekuensi.

"Masa'sih?! Aku masih gak percaya orang itu Shinigami," ucap Renji sewot.

BREKKKK

Rukia menggebrak tatami merasa tidak senang pujaan hatinya dipandang jelek, "Aku yakin dia itu orang baik-baik. Tampangnya itu mencerminkan orang yang suci dari dosa."

"Loe dari tadi mbelain tuh pria ada apa sih? Pas insiden lainnya kok kamu cuek aja sama orang yang kita temuin, sih?" tanya Ichigo tambah jengkel. Gimana nggak jengkel. Pacarnya berpaling pada orang lain sekali ketemu.

"Masalah buat loe? Yang ini beda sama yang lain," Rukia senyum gaje sambil ngelihatin pria asing itu.

'Jangan-jangan, Rukia naksir sama nih orang?! Gaswat, eh Gawat! XO Kalo Byakuya-Taichou tau Rukia naksir sama yang kayak ginian, bisa apes nasib gua. Sama Ichigo aja udah watgas, apalagi yang eni?' batin Renji yang jadi takut campur panik.

"Ngg..." Pria itu mulai sadarkan diri. Rukia langsung deketin pria itu sampai jarak 30 cm. Sementara Ichigo dan lainnya berdiri tidak jauh dari Rukia.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" Rukia langsung melesatkan pertanyaan seolah dia itu Unohana-taichou. *di sabet Unohana*XP

"Aku ada dimana?" tanya Pria itu bingung.

"Kau ada di rumahku. Di distrik Kota Karakura, Jepang," jawab Ichigo to the point. "Temanku yang cewek rambut item ini nemuin kamu pingsan di tengah jalan [bohong]."

Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya meski masih sakit, "Maaf jika saya sudah merepotkan kalian."

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok! Kan sebagai makhluk sosial, kita harus saling menolong satu sama lain," Rukia nyuri kata-kata guru IPS (mang Rukia sekolah lagi). "By the way, nama kamu siapa?"

"Aku Aiolia ... Shishi!" Pria itu – Aiolia, memperkenalkan dirinya pada mereka meski agak gugup.

"Aku Rukia. Senang bisa ketemu kamu," Rukia langsung nyalamin tangan Aiolia kenceng-kenceng.

"I-Iya, senang juga ... Emm, Rukia-kun," balas Aiolia (agak) nggak ngerti. Rukia menganga senangnya gak percaya.

WUSSSHHHH BLAMM

"ASIIKKKKK! Yippie~ WUHUYYYY! YAHOOOOOO!" teriak-teriak Rukia gaje di luar kamar.

Semua yang di dalam kamar langsung sweatdrop and jawdrop. Rukia pun kembali masuk ke kamar dengan ekspresi Wanita Lagi Kena Cupid Yachiru *di smack down Kenpachi*. Usai sweatdrop-jawdrop ria, sekarang semuanya langsung horror ria.

"Aku Ichigo. Ini Renji, Ishida, dan Hanatarou," ujar Ichigo langsung sambil nunjuk yang dimaksud.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo. Maaf jika saya merepotkan anda dan teman-teman anda," Aiolia membungkuk mohon maaf di posisi duduknya.

"Kita nolongnya ikhlas kok, Aiolia-san. Makhluk sosial kan harus saling menolong," Rukia tambah OOC sambil ngutip kata-kata Guru IPS lagi nggak ijin.

Aiolia tersenyum agak ngeri dengan kelakuan Rukia. "Terima kasih. Mmm, apa kalian menemukan orang-orang (baca: Pria) selain saya disini?"

"Nggak. Lagian cuman kamu yang nabrak atap rumahnya orang itu," kata Renji cuek, sementara Ichigo udah pasang deathglare. Aiolia tampak berpikir keras akan kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Sebaiknya anda istirahat dulu. Luka anda akan tambah parah jika anda tidak istirahat," usul Hanatarou.

"Kalo gitu, kita keluar dulu ya," Rukia pun langsung menyeret mereka minus Aiolia sendiri.

"WOI! Kita bukan karung, tengil!" Ichigo pun protes begitu Rukia menyeret kakinya sampai kepalanya membentur tatami dengan amat-sangat keras. Renji pasrah rambutnya awut-awutan gegara keserempet tatami. Sementara Hanatarou dan Ishida sudah shunpo duluan keluar rumah.

"DIEM AH! Pergi dulu ya, Aiolia," Tanpa memperdulikan raungan Ichigo dan kepasrahan Renji, Rukia pun menyeret dua orang (baca : karung) gede itu dengan kasarnya keluar kamar.

BLAMM BRUK BRUK GEDEBRAK BUGH

"Iya," Aiolia hanya tersenyum kasihan meratapi nasib dua teman barunya itu. Setelah memastikan Rukia sudah jauh, ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Huuff~ Kenapa aku tidak merasakan Cosmo yang lainnya ya? Apa mereka masih selamat?" gumam Aiolia dirundung sedih dan pilu. "Holy War sudah berakhir, tapi kenapa aku malah nyasar kesini?"

Berbagai pertanyaan menyusup di celah-celah pikiran nya. Nasib kakaknya, Nasib teman-temannya, dan nasib semua Saint. Kini Aiolia hanya bisa berharap keajaiban datang di Kota Karakura ini. Dan jika diberi pilihan, dirinya akan memilih ke masa lalu ketimbang tersesat di tempat asing ini.

"Minna, sekarang kalian dimana?" Angin sepoi-sepoi berseru di luar sana. Aiolia harap dia akan segera bertemu yang lainnya sekarang.

~Saint Seiya~

Di jalanan kota Karakura, terlihat seorang gadis seksi plus montok yang jalan dengan seorang anak kecil rambut putih *dibekuin Hitsugaya*, dimana keduanya berbalut baju normal layaknya manusia biasa.

"Jika aku lihat kau judi dengan para PSK [1] itu, jangan harap kau bisa jadi Fuku-taichou lagi!" ancam pria bernama Hitsugaya itu dengan emosi.

Gadis yang bernama Rangiku pun sekuat tenaga membujuk taichou nya itu, "Hitsugaya-taichou, dengerin dulu penjelasan aku! Aku ngelakuin ini soalnya mereka bilang bakalan nyulik taichou kalo aku nggak ikut."

"Halah! Jangan bikin alasan palsu!" gertak Hitsugaya.

"Taichou~" Rangiku pun langsung kitty eyes kayak anak kucing baru lahir.

"Gak bakalan mempan!" Hitsugaya menggertak lagi.

"Please, taichou~ Nanti aku kasih susu coklat ya biar cepet tinggi," Kalimat cepat tinggi dari Rangiku langsung membuat panas telinga Hitsugaya,

"... Matsumoto, kau minta dibekukan?"

Ingat! Hitsugaya tidak mau dibilang anak kecil. Usianya sudah 120 tahun (kalo dibagi 20?).

"A-A-Ayolah, taichou! Aku janji gak bakalan ngelakuin itu lagi," Meski gugup, Rangiku tetap bersikeras mengobarkan semangat sexual, eh maksudnya membujuk taichou imutnya itu.

"Kau ini memang-"

BRAAKKKK

Hitsugaya langsung ditubruk seseorang yang jatuh dari langit.

"Hwaaa~ Alien jatoh!" teriak Rangiku alay.

"Aduh," Orang misterius itu mengerang kecil akibat rasa sakit dari terjun bebas.

Dengan refleks, Rangiku langsung menghampiri orang itu, "Kamu nggak apa-apa, mas?" Seakan Rangiku lupa bahwa Taichou nya tertindih orang misterius di depannya.

"Iya," Orang itu bangun. Rambutnya ungu muda panjang, ada 2 titik di dahinya. Begitu wajahnya terlihat di mata Rangiku ...

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

"Aku Rangiku Matsumoto, cewek ter-sexy di kota ini. Nama situ siapa?" Rangiku yang playgirlnya kambuh langsung memulai aksi menggaet cowok ala Pragawati(?).

"Aku?" Orang itu seakan ragu dengan pertanyaan Rangiku tadi.

"Iya lah! Kan saya ngomong sama mas,"

*Mu POV*

Mu pun menggaruk-nggaruk tengkuknya agak panik, "Mu... Mmm, Mu-ki ... Ah, Mutsuki! Engg ... Oh, iya! S-Saya Mutsuki Shion."

Jika dia jujur, pasti wanita bernama Rangiku ini akan kebingungan dengan nama singkat-padat-jelas nya itu. Lumayan lah! Mu dari namanya, Tsuki dari namanya Kiki, dan Shion khusus dia pinjam nama Sensei kesayangan nya. Gold Saint kayak dia kan emang pinter, melebihi kepinterannya Professor Einstein. Iya nggak?

*Mu POV End*

"Salam kenal ya, Mutsuki-kun~" Rangiku dengan genitnya langsung jabat tangan Mutsuki (baca : Mu).

"Iya, Rangiku-san," Mu membalas jabatan tangan Rangiku, lalu melepasnya dengan cepat.

"Udah punya pacar belom?" Rangiku langsung nempel di sebelah Mu.

"Aku Jomblo (Duda)," Mu sekali lagi berdusta pada Rangiku yang selaku teman-baru-kenal. 'Moga istriku di rumah nggak marah! Amin!'

"Mau nggak jadi pacar aku? Kebetulan nih aku single," tawar Rangiku masih pake genit. *Gin bersin kenceng*

Mu yang risih bergeser 20 cm dari Rangiku, "Wah, gimana ya? Aku takut mantanku (istriku) balik lagi (marah) ke aku." Ia pun tersenyum paksa.

"Biarin aja, Mutsuki-kun! Salah dia sendiri putus sama kamu. Lagian, aku kan tipe cewek yang setiaaa~ banget sama pacar," dusta Rangiku sambil kedip-kedip genit.

"Hm, boleh nggak ya?" Rasa panik melanda Mu yang takut jadi Buaya Darat.

"Boleh-"

"WOI! Lihat-lihat dong siapa yang loe dudukin!" Usaha Rangiku ancur berkeping-keping begitu taichou imutnya berteriak dari arah mereka duduk.

Mu dan Rangiku pun berdiri dengan segera, "Sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou! Kita berdua kagak tau," gumam Rangiku sambil ngendap-endap dari sebelah Mu.

"Eh, sumimasen!" Mu baru tahu bahwa yang didudukinya tadi adalah pria mungil bernama Hitsugaya, yang dipanggil Rangiku dengan Taichou. Maksudnya Taichou itu apa, batin Mu bingung.

"Badanku bisa rem- MATSUMOTO! Mau lari kemana KAU?" Hitsugaya langsung siap-siap sambil ngacungin balok kayu ke Rangiku.

"Eh, taichou udah bangun ya~ Hehehe, aku mau ... KABUR!" Rangiku pun ngibrit dengan kecepatan Marmut (?).

"JANGAN LARI ELO, MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya yang nggak mau kalah langsung tancap gas ngejar Rangiku.

"MUTSUKI~~~ TOLONG AKU!" jerit Rangiku lebay dari kejauhan.

Mu yang sedari tadi diam kebingungan hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, "Mereka berdua ada apa sih? Oh iya! *nepuk dahi* Yang lainnya mana?"

Mu lalu celingak-celinguk ke segala arah, "Kok nihil sih! Apa yang lainnya mencar ya?"

"Sebaiknya aku susul mereka saja, deh! Mungkin Hitsugaya-chan dan Rangiku-san tau yang lainnya dimana," Mu pun langsung teleport mengejar dua orang itu.

~Bleach~

Deathmask (baca : DM, biar singkat) sedang berada di alam mimpi alias mimpi. Di dalam mimpi, dirinya berada di Kuil Cancer kesayangannya. Sayangnya bukan penuh topeng mayat kesayangannya, justru banyak lukisan disana. Lukisan-lukisan bergambar inkarnasi masa lalunya, Manigoldo, orang paling dibencinya sepanjang masa. Yang pernah menjahilinya, mengejeknya, dan mentertawakannya. Semua lukisan Manigoldo itu seakan terlihat mengejek dirinya. Membuat DM makin marah dan jengkel.

"NGGAKKKK!" Alam mimpi nya langsung lenyap ditelan langit (?). Dan yang pasti DM rada shock begitu bangun.

"Ada apa sih, DM? Baru bangun berisik amat,"

DM menoleh ke sebelahnya. Rupanya ada best friend nya disini (sekaligus mantan nya). Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shura. Jika ada Shura, pasti ...

"Loh, si Aphro kok kagak ada?" Yang nanya ngernyitin dahi.

"Pacar elo pisah ama kita. Yang jelas, semuanya mencar begitu kepental dari Meikai," Shura pun bangun dan berdiri. "Mana Cloth kita lagi tidur pula."

DM memandang ruangan tempatnya dan Shura berada,"Trus kita dimana, nih?"

"Kayaknya sih bukan Kuil Sanctuary," Shura menyisir rambutnya dengan sisir yang nggak tahu dapetnya dari mana. "Juga bukan di masa lalu."

DM yang tambah sewot pun menggerutu, "Kok elo ndoain kita ke masa lalu sih? Gue pokoknya dan selamanya gak mau ketemu orang itu lagi."

"Kalo aku mau ketemu lagi sama El Cid. Dia kan idola sekaligus inkarnasi bijak guwe," ucap Shura santai masih menyisir rambutnya. Seolah Shura mengacuhkan DM yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Elo sih kagak masalah, secara inkarnasi loe itu kan kalem. Beda ama si Manigoldo. Ampunn! Pokoknya tuh orang nyebelin banget deh (Meski rada bagus juga sih)," DM yang mencak-mencak gaje langsung jalan sambil ngamuk kayak Kingkong.

**1 menit kemudian**

"Shura...! Sini cepet!" Shura hanya mengendikkan pundak, ia pun menyusul DM yang berhenti di tengah arena.

"Ada– HAH?! Sapa tuh cewek?" Shura langsung kaget melihat Putri Tidur di Sofa. Ralat, seorang gadis tidur nyenyak di Sofa.

"Gak tau! Gue lagi jalan trus dia nya udah ada di situ," cetus DM nggak niat ngomong.

Shura secara spontan langsung menghampiri gadis itu. Berniat membangunkannya karena jam weker telah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi waktu Jepang. Sementara DM hanya cemberut, pengennya diperhatiin malah enggak. Jadinya DM cuman nonton adegan Bapak mbangunin Anak (?) di depannya.

'Cewek ini mirip Saori ya. Tapi, Saori tuh sapa ya? Perasaan kenal deh. Kok aku nggak inget ya?' batin Shura nyasar kemana-mana. "DM, loe tau nggak Saori ntu siapa?"

Dengan liciknya, DM menggunakan kesempatan Shura yang amsenia, eh amnesia, buat bikin tuh Saori Lovers ganti jadi Saori Haters, "Syukur deh elo gak tahu. Saori itu wanita terkejam dan tersadis sepanjang masa. Dia pernah manfaatin elo buat nemenin Shopping and mahat patung."

Shura begidik-ngeri-kaku ndenger penjelasan dusta dari DM, "Iih~ ya udah. Thanks infonya ya, Masky. Loe emang sahabat gue." *DM good mood lagi*

"Nona, ini sudah siang," gugah Shura dengan halus.

"Nggg..." Gadis itu menggeliat innocent pertanda dia akan bangun. Adegan Shura berjalan 90%.

"Nona," panggil Shura sehalus mungkin (sekali lagi).

*Orihime POV*

Ah~ Siapa orang itu? Aku gak bisa lihat dengan jelas.

"Nii-chan..."

Tunggu. Nii-chan?! Itu Nii-chan kan? Yokatta, pasti dia datang lagi kesini buat nemenin Orihime. Kami-sama, terima kasih kau mau memberi Nii-chan ijin kesini.

*Orihime POV end*

"Eh, gadis ini ngigau apa?" tanya Shura memastikan telinganya nggak korengan.

"Au ah! Kayaknya kata Nii gitu," timpal DM cuek.

"Nii?" Shura tambah bingung dengan kata Nii yang dia ingat artinya saudara cowok.

"Eh, Shur! Tuh cewek dah wake up," DM segera memotong kebingungan Shura dengan kata sok Inggris. Ntar kalo basa Italia Shura nya yang gak paham.

Gadis berambut jingga yang kita ketahui bernama Orihime itu mendudukkan dirinya, "Kalian siapa?" tanyanya sambil mengucek-kucek matanya.

Dengan respon wajar, DM dan Shura langsung gelagapan. Mereka berdua pun saling konfontasi menentukan siapa yang harus menjelaskan. Yang jelas mereka berdua gengsi dong. Dan tentunya, volume suara mereka dibuat se-minimun mungkin.

"DM, lu yang ngomong!"

"Enak aja. Elu yang ngomong!"

"Yang nemuin kan elu,"

"Yang mbangunin kan elo tadi,"

"Elu!"

"Elo!"

"Elu!"

"Elo!"

"Elu!"

"Aphro!" (malah)

"Wih, ciee~ fiuwit cuit cuit!"

"Argh, elo!"

"Gua bilang elu ya elu,"

"Gw bilang elo ya elo,"

"Nii-chan!"

Sontak konfrontasi antara DM dan Shura terhenti. Mereka menoleh ke Orihime yang sudah berbinar-binar memandang Shura.

"Eeeh?!" ucap mereka berdua bebarengan.

"Nii-chan!"

GREB

Shura terbelalak plus mangap begitu Orihime langsung memeluknya dengan erat. DM cuman cengo ngelihat adegan di depannya yang secara live 50 cm itu. *Ulquiorra siap-siap Cero*

"Yokatta~ nii-chan sudah pulang dari Surga. Orihime kangen banget sama nii-chan," Dengan bahagianya, Orihime mengeratkan pelukannya pada Shura. *Shura FC ngamuk*Author dicincang*

"?" Shura tambah linglung campur bingung dengan perkataan Orihime tadi.

"Shura punya adek?" gumam DM yang ikut-ikutan bingung.

^Masami Kubo^

"Hmm," Ishida membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Selama liburan musim dingin, Ayah minta kau merapikan rumah. Pastikan tidak ada yang kotor atau bau. Ayah harap kau bisa disiplin seperti biasa. Mungkin saat musim semi, Ayah akan berkunjung ke rumah. Jaga diri mu baik-baik."

Rupanya Ishida mendapat surat dari tukang Pos tadi. Ya tadi, usai dia numpang shunpo dengan Hanatarou daripada diseret Rukia. Kini Ishida sang murid jenius se-Karakura sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Niatnya ingin naik taksi, secara jarak rumahnya lumayan jauh dari rumah Ichigo. Namun, hanya gara-gara lupa bawa duit (bukan berarti bokek), jadilah dirinya berjalan kaki sekarang.

"MATSUMOTO! MATSUMOTO!"

Ishida tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Iris beningnya mendapati Hitsugaya Toushirou, taichou Divisi 10 Gotei 13, sedang teriak-teriak gak jelas sambil bawa pipa (udah ganti senjata).

Masih dengan nada tinggi, Hitsugaya pun bertanya pada Ishida, "Heh, Uryuu! Kau lihat Matsumoto lewat sini gak?"

"Aku aja baru lewat kok. Memangnya, ada masalah apa lagi soal Rangiku?" Ishida balik bertanya.

Hitsugaya hanya menghela napas, "Pokoknya hari ini dia nggak bakalan gue maafin! Ya udah, gue pergi dulu." Hitsugaya pun shunpo meninggalkan satu butir salju. [2]

Melihat butir salju dari Hitsugaya, Ishida menoleh ke atas. Rupanya salju bukan dari zanpakuto taichou Divisi 10, memang salju sudah turun hari ini. Seusai menganggap yang teriak tadi nggak pernah ketemu, Ishida pun buru-buru menuju rumahnya. Dia agak tidak tahan dingin.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ishida masuk dan melepas sepatunya. Dia harus menyalakan pemanas ruangan sekarang. Harus! Mau kedinginan? Silahkan pergi ke Kuchiki Rukia atau Hitsugaya Toushirou, dijamin anda akan kedinginan setahun *malah promosi*. BWT, eh BTW, suhu rumahnya kok udah dingin banget ya? Back to TKP.

Ishida terbelalak begitu dirinya menatap lurus ke depan. Sebuah siluet berdiri di hadapannya. Diam tanpa suara. Dengan gesit Ishida mengambil panah dari gelang Quincy di tangan nya. Ditambah rasa waspada yang tinggi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ishida yang bersiap meluncurkan anak panah ke siluet itu.

Siluet itu berkata sambil berjalan dari gelapnya bayangan, "Jangan memancing emosi. Saya hanya ingin berkunjung," Siluet itu kini terlihat jelas.

Mata Ishida makin terbelalak. Tubuhnya gemetar. Tangannya jatuh dengan lemas. Dan kacamatanya sukses mendarat di lantai kayu rumah itu.

"Kau ..."

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, Ishida-chan,"

.

.

**TBC (bukan Tuberkulocis loh!)**

**.**

**.**

**[1] : PSK singkatan dari Pegawai Seks Karakura**

**[2] : Anggep aja meski pake gigai, Shinigami masih bisa pake serangan Kidou sama Shunpo mereka**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisahnya? Berhasilkah Aiolia dan Mu menemukan yang lainnya? Apakah benar Shura kakak dari Orihime Inoue? Siapakah sosok misterius di rumah Uryuu Ishida? **

**.**

Hello, guys! Saya author dari fandom Saint Seiya. Nah, pas lagi stress UTS Fisika, saya kepikiran nih bikin crossover Saint Seiya sama Bleach *nggak ada yang nanya*. Kebetulan daku pernah nonton Bleach dulu pas kelas 3-5 SD. Ya jadilah fiction ruwet nista ini. –W –"

Aslinya sih, saya masih Author tahap bara alias baru ada. Jadi gomen ya kalo ceritanya nggak begitu bagus and agak sreg. Secara kan nilai Bahasa Indonesia saya kan lumayan jelek, kecuali bagian nulis. Ya udah, selamat nikmati ya! Chap baru akan diusahain update kilat kalo respon aka Review banyak.

Sayounara~ ^L^

Note khusus untuk Readers : _Sebutkan siapa yang belum muncul disini (Gold Saint)! Yang pertama benar dan paling lengkap akan dapat bonus muncul di chapter berikutnya. Tentunya peran dirahasiakan ^.^ Oh iya, kasih nama yang jelas agar bisa dimasukkan ke cerita. OK? ^W^_


	2. Chapter 2

Buram. Suram. Kelam. Gelap. Gulita. Pekat. Hitam. Loh-loh-loh?! Kok malah 'Dark' gini sih? =?= Sorry, ulang lagi. XE

Buram. Hei, mulai jelas. Jelas. Jelas. Awas, ada kilatan silau! Silau, men! (emang iklan Happydent?) X) . Sesosok lelaki berambut biru muda gondrong (panjang maksudnya, peace! :)) perlahan namun pasti membuka matanya. Membiasakan korneanya dari cahaya yang memaksa masuk ke mata. Dan ia mulai mengerjap-ngerjap demi memfokuskan penglihatannya (cie ilah! Putis banget).

Siapakah orang misterius itu? Dia adalah ...

Hmmmmmmmmm ... Mmmmmmmmmmmm ... Hnnnnggggggggggggggg ... Nnnnnnnnnnn ... #Readers ngelempar kapal Titanic ke Author XO

Masa' pada nggak tau sih? Yang ituloh! Nah, tau gitu kok. Rugi kalo nggak liat Saint Seiya pas di Atlantis.

Yap, yang saya maksud adalah Gemini Kanon. Sekaligus merangkap Sea Dragon Kanon. Seorang Saint setengah Marina yang berhasil mensukseskan Saint Seiya! *Kanon FC sorak-sorai* Tapi, pada tau nggak kok bisa nyuksesin Saint Seiya? Nah, kapan-kapan aja ngasih tau nya. Entar judulnya malah ganti jadi 'The History of Gemini Kanon'. *Kanon FC ngeroyok Author*

"Uugh.. Tempat apaan, nih? Eh, kak Saga!" Kanon pun langsung menghampiri sang kakak, Gemini Saga.

Nggak jauh beda sama adiknya, Saga yang terkenal sebagai Super Star Sanctuary ini juga berhasil ambil andil mensukseskan Saint Seiya *Saga FC ikut bersorak ria*. Mantan Pope ini diduga mengalami kelainan Sychrozenia (betul kagak tulisannya?), yaitu two-soul-in-one-body. Ngerti kagak? Ini bukan Kamen Rider W, loh! Tokusatsu aja bukan genre nya kok. *Author diplindes Tokusatsu Lovers* XO

Kembali ke T-K-P! (calon dalang, nih!) X)

Saga yang sudah berdiri bak memandang Senja (mang lagi sore :P) spontan menoleh ke Kanon, "Elo disini juga, Non." Kanon manggut-manggut 2 kali kayak DJ Diskotik.

"Gitu deh!"

Usai ngomong, Kanon langsung tengok kanan kiri depan belakang. "Eh, yang lainnya mana?"

"Nggak tahu. Kayaknya, kita mencar deh dari yang lain," ujar Saga sambil memunggungi Kanon. Tentunya masih mencari-cari yang lain.

Readers ingin tau isi pikiran mereka berdua sekarang? Check it out, yuuuk~

'Yah, padahal gue mau sama Milo. Kok malah sama Saga, sih? Entar gue yang belepotan ngurus Ares-nya. Milo, gue harap loe gak bareng Camus. Amin!' batin Kanon sambil ngusap muka sekali. Kayak habis doa biasanya ah.

'Padahal mau berdua bareng Aiolos. Kenapa malah ketuker sama nih anak? Bisa repot kalo dia kabur. Nggak asik, ah!' batin Saga sambil ngehentakin kaki (pelan tentunya). Malu entar kalo tau Saga yang gantengbanget hentak-hentak gajelas.

Kanon sekarang sudah berada di sebelah Saga, "BTW."

"Hn," respon Saga seadanya alias Stay Cool.

"Kak Saga tau kita dimana? Tempatnya aneh pula," tanya Kanon diselingi kata menusuk-tapi-indah buat Mbok-Mbok (?) pembantu di Las Noches.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku ngerasa ada aura horor di sekitar sini," ujar Saga yang kepekaan indera ke-enam nya mulai aktif.

"Aura horor ...?" Perkataan Kanon menggantung begitu terdengar sebuah suara asing dan seram. "Kak...!" Bulu kuduk cowok cool ini langsung berdiri

"Apa, dek?"desis Saga agak 'eneg' bilang kata terakhir tadi. Tapi merasa Kanon serius, ia pun membuang jauh-jauh rasa 'eneg' itu.

Oh, sekarang Saga mengerti maksud dari kata-kata bernada takut dari Kanon. Hawa dingin tampaknya menyelimuti punggung nya, meski sang Aquarius tidak ada disini. Dengan hitungan Tu-Wa-Ga-Pat ala Lee Hi nya YG Entertainment, dua saudara kembar itu langsung berbalik ke belakang.

_"GRRAUUWWW!"_

"**HWAAAAAA! MONSTEEEEERRR!"**

.

.

**Disclaimer **: Saint Seiya punya Masami Kurumada-senpai dan Bleach punya Tite Kubo-san. Dua anime yang sangat terkenal! :D

**Warning** : OC khusus, Gaje, OOC akut, Typo kayak topan, Garing kacang delé, Abal bal-balan, gak ada EYD, Gaul, bikin katarak, Author sendiri nggak ngerti ceritanya, dan Bahaya. Yang nggak mau baca, silahkan klik Back atau klik Cancel. Don't Like Don't Read! Dimohon dengan sangat! Ada yang sakit, Author gak nanggung. X) Author Crazy is on again. Be careful for your favorite character! X) *menyeringai*

.

.

**Crazy Destiny **

**Chapter 1 : Hello? Serang aza!**

By : Samuel Rama Karna

**Bleach - **** Tite Kubo**

**Saint Seiya - **** Masami Kurumada**

**and All in this story is not mine**

**But this Story is Mine forever**

**Happy Reading, everybody! ;D**

.

.

.

KLIK KLOK KLIK KLOK KLIK KLOK KLIK KLOK (jadi keinget lagunya U-KISS yang Tick-Tack. Eh, kok?)

Bunyi jam dinding masih belum bisa menyadarkan 3 insan yang membatu seperti patung disana. Masih dengan Orihime yang memeluk bahagia Shura, Shura yang sekarang cuman membelalak gara-gara takut laler menclok di mulutnya, dan DM yang cengo tapi giginya nggak sampe kayak Hirako. #ditendang Shinji

Dengan semangat Kambing Laut (?) yang sudah membumbung tinggi, akhirnya Shura melepas pelukan Orihime."Maaf, kamu siapa ya?"tanya Shura dengan watados tapi cool. Akhirnyaaaa~ ditungguin 5 jam bisa stop juga adegan patungan nya. *dipotong Excalibur*

"Kok nii-chan lupa sih sama aku? Ini aku, Orihime, Sora nii-chan," jawab Orihime riang sambil mengusap air mata bahagianya.

Otak Shura segera memproses kata-kata gadis di depannya, 'Loh, nama gue kan Shura. Bukan Sora. Kayaknya gadis ini salah orang, deh.' batin Shura usai menyelesaikan kasus ini (bisa jadi Shura Holmes, nih! :D). *backsound James Bond ancur-ancuran*

'Huff~ kukira bener adiknya Shura,' DM menghela napas lega usai berbatin ria.

"Anu, Orihime-san," panggil Shura sambil garuk-garuk tengkuk yang nggak gatel.

"Ya," jawab Orihime singkat.

Dengan 100% keengganan, Shura pun mulai berkata, "Kamu salah orang."

"Bukan nii-chan?" Persimpangan Ciledug (?) terbentuk manis di dahi kecil Orihime.

Shura pun melanjutkan perkatannya, "Aku nggak punya adik."

Raut wajah Orihime pun langsung berubah 100 derajat usai 2 kalimat ucapan Shura. "Jadi, *hiks* kamu bukan nii-chan?"

"Iya, Orihime-san," balas Shura dengan senyum maksa.

"HUAAAAAAA! NII-CHAN! HWAAAAAAAA!"

DM dan Shura menutup telinga begitu tangisan menggema dari seorang Inoue Orihime. Ampun! Nih cewek nangisnya cetar membahana banget, batin mereka berdua sesuatu (Syahrini fever up!). Karakura pun dilanda gempa 5 SR. Shura dan DM nyaris saja terpental ke langit jikalau tak ada dinding.

'AMPUN! Shur, berhentiin tuh cewek! Kita bakalan mati lagi kalo nih cewek nangis gak mandeg-mandeg,' suruh DM lewat telepati.

'Gimana mau berhentiin? Gadis itu aja nangis sampe bikin kita mau mental,' protes Shura balik ke DM.

'Hah! Apapun caranya, yang penting cewek ini berhenti nangis. Gue udah kagak kuat lagi!' DM sambil lost hope.

Dua insan itu pun hanya pasrah pada Yang Maha Kuasa agar selamat lahir batin.

_**~Saint Seiya~**_

Sekarang daripada ribet ngurus yang tadi, mari pindah ke scene yang lain. *dihajar amukan FC Shura and FC Deathmask*

Heehm, ehem! Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pikiran seseorang), terdapat sesosok sule *mimin, oh, mimin oh~(?)* mengambang di posisi meditasi *dibakar Shaka*. Rupanya, Gold Saint Virgo satu ini sedang terhanyut dalam tsunami meditasi (?).

'Apakah aku sudah mati?'

_'Belum, Shaka. Kau sekarang berada di dunia yang berbeda.'_

'Apa maksud anda, Buddha?'

_'Saya dan Tuhan telah memutar-balikkan kehidupan kau dan teman-temanmu. Kalian akan menolong untuk menyelamatkan dua dunia. Banyak musuh yang akan menghadang.'_

'Kenapa harus bertarung sekali lagi? Hanya pertumpahan darah yang akan ada.'

_'Kali ini lebih spesial dibanding yang lain. Kau akan tahu sendiri nantinya.'_

CRING

"Dimana aku?" gumam Shaka pelan menyadari ada aura berbeda di ruangannya berada. Dengan mata tertutup, ia pun bangun dengan susah payah. Serasa ada bau apa gitu?

SRAG

Shaka pun membuka mata biru lautnya yang indah nan menawan. *Shaka FG nosebleed*

5 detik ...

10 detik ...

20 detik ...

1 abad ... (loh?) *dihajar Readers* XO

"Iiiiueww~ kenapa gua bisa di tempat kumuh gini sih? Najis-najis~!" ucap Shaka lebay mode on. Buru-buru dibersihkan bajunya dari kotoran-kotoran yang menempel.

Usai bersih-bersih badan, Shaka pun berjalan keluar dari tempat kumuh itu. Sepanjang ia berjalan, dilihatnya banyak orang-orang yang terlihat melarat banget. Dari pakaian compang-camping kayak pemulung, sampai rumah-rumah yang persis kayak gubuk Jembatan Monas (?). Tak lupa ia menutup mata lagi guna menghindari peluncuran bom Nagasari (?).

TEP

Begitu berhenti, insting Virgo nya mengatakan di depannya adalah sebuah gerbang raksasa yang dijaga beberapa orang. Dan benar saja, mereka langsung menghadang sang inkarnasi Buddha.

"Heh! Sape lu?" bentak salah seorang penjaga nggak pake sopan.

Shaka dengan tenang menjawab, "Saya cuman berjalan saja. Apa ada yang salah?"

"Salah lah! Orang macam ente tak boleh masuk sembarangan ke area khusus Seireitei," hardik penjaga satunya yang gak salah kayak preman Lawang Sewu.

"Eh, baju orang itu putih. Ada garis hitam nya," ucap penjaga satunya lagi kaget kayak kesamber gledek.

"Bisa kah saya lewat? Saya tak ingin basa-basi disini," desah Shaka sambil melemaskan otot tangan (kayak persiapan nyerang gitu deh!). 3 penjaga berkimono hitam itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Dan ketika Eminem terbang, –ralat ketika gagak berlalu ...

"**ADA SERANGAN ARRANCAR DI DEPAN GERBAAANGGGGG!**"

Shaka mengernyitkan dahi. Arrancar? Apaan itu, batinnya heran. Tidak lama kemudian, didengarnya banyak derap langkah bakiak di sekitar tempatnya. Juga suara sirine ambulans dari jauh. Apa ada korban kecelakaan ya? Aneh. Mungkin dirinya harus sering ke Dunia Gundam untuk belajar lebih banyak. (eh, Evangelion? Atau Dragon Ball ya? Apa mungkin Fairy Tail?) [Author ngaco deh!] :DD

"Jangan bergerak kau, Arrancar!" Sebuah pedang teracung tajam di depan Shaka. Pasti banyak orang di sekelilingnya, terhitung puluhan mungkin.

'Orang-orang ini kenapa sih? Kayak lihat buronan kabur saja,' batin Shaka heran. "Baiklah. Apa yang membuat saya terlihat sebagai penjahat?"

"Karena anda adalah musuh Soul Society," jawab seorang lelaki berhaori putih. Aura kuat nan asing pun terasa oleh pun berhembus sepoi di keadaan yang tegang.

_**~Bleach~**_

"Kalau begini kan lebih baik,"

Rupanya Mutsuki alias Mu habis mati-matian melerai makhluk di kanan kirinya. Rangiku Matsumoto dan Toushirou Hitsugaya. Ada beberapa luka dan lebam di sekujur tubuh Matsumoto, sementara Mutsuki luka di lengan. Hitsugaya? Jangan ditanya. Karena dia juga tak kalah parah dengan Matsumoto.

"Kalau ada masalah, selesaikan pakai kepala dingin. Bisa bahaya kalau pakai emosi," tutur Mu sambil mengobati luka yang diderita gadis 'semok' di yang sekarang minum jus semangka hanya bungkam. *Author dipelotoin Readers yang ngamuk gara-gara 'itu' ah*

"Iya deh, Mutsuki~! Aku malu nih kalo kamu yang ngobatin~~~" balas Matsumoto malu-malu kucing garong. Mu tersenyumhalus mendengarnya. *Mu FC tepar* :)O

"Nah, sudah selesai," Mu pun menutup kotak P3K yang kebetulan ia dapat di jalan tadi. "Oh iya. Apa aku bisa menginap di rumah kalian berdua? Aku sedang mencari teman ku di kota ini."

Matsumoto dan Hitsugaya langsung terlonjak kaget. Nyaris saja Hitsugaya menyemburkan jus semangka yang diminumnya jika ia tidak hati-hati tadi. Mereka rumah aja numpang di apartemen nya Orihime. Ini orang yang baru mereka kenal langsung minta numpang. Kalau dibawa ke Soul Society kan nggak mungkin. Bahaya, nih!

"Anu ..." ucap Matsumoto menggantung di jalan.

"Kami antar sekarang saja," potong Hitsugaya lalu beranjak berdiri. Matsumoto memberi tatapan mang-taichou-mau-bawa-dia-ke-mana pada Taichou mungil nya itu. Hitsugaya membalas dengan tatapan udah-loe-nanti-juga-tau.

**5 menit kemudian**

"Wah, ini rumah teman kalian rupanya," puji Mu sambil memandangi fisik luar rumah tingkat di depannya.

Jadi singkat cerita, Matsumoto dan Hitsugaya menjelaskan sedetail-detailnya mengenai tempat tinggal mereka. Karena yang biasa dijadikan panti penitipan orang nyasar (?) adalah rumah si Ichigo, jadilah mereka akan menitipkan Mu di rumah nya. Padahal belum tau Ichigo dapet titipan juga.

JGREG KRIEETTT

"Permisi~!" sahut Matsumoto sambil masuk sembarangan ke rumah. Disusul Mu dan kerasa ada yang janggal?

BLAMM BRUK BRUK GEDEBRAK BUGH

"Sepertinya ada yang senggol itik (?) dari lantai 2, Taichou," bisik Matsumoto ke Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengangguk setuju. Sementara Mu cuman mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Aduuhh~! Punggungkuuu~~" rintih Ichigo mengelus punggungnya yang nyaris retak 100%.

"Kalo nyeret jangan sampe diterjunin ke tangga dong, Rukia!" Sekarang gantian Renji yang ngamuk. Wait, kok sikapnya malah ketuker? Biarin aja, deh.

"Kalian juga, kalau diseret jangan kayak Chappy lagi Ramies (?). Makanya aku lempar aja kalian," balas Rukia tanpa dosa. Rukia sudah gila ya?, batin Ichigo dan Renji bersamaan.

"Heh! Nggak sopan meding di depan orang,"

Renji dan Ichigo langsung terlonjak kaget menghantam lantai bersama, tentunya begitu tahu Hitsugaya membuat mereka serasa diterkam Lemur Es (?) *dihajar Hitsugaya*. Kasihan banget nasib mereka hari ini. Iya nggak, Readers? *Ichigo FC & Renji FC mbanting Author ke kali kecing*

"Eh, ada Hitsugaya-taichou sama Matsumoto. Ada apa ya?" tanya Rukia seakan nggak terjadi apa-apa tadi. Ichigo dan Renji bersungut ria sambil pundung di pojokan. Cinta mereka pada Rukia telah bertepuk samping serong tangan (?). (Baca chap 1 biar ngerti)

Matsumoto pun langsung to the point ngomong, "Gini, Rukia-chan. Kita mau nganterin orang buat-"

"TOSHIROUU~!"

Belum Matsumoto selesai bicara, Ichigo yang habis pundung rokok langsung meluk cinta keduanya itu dengan kecepatan 50 jet Sukhoi. Sampai-sampai Ichigo menindih tubuh kerdil Hitsugaya. Dan Ichigo yang OOC super-super duper langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya. *IchiHitsu berteriak histeris plus mimisan* (Wow!) Ayo, Fujoshi lovers! Manfaatkan momentum berharga ini selagi bisa. Yoohooooo! :D

Renji yang selesai pundung langsung shock E-E-E-E-Electric Shock (Lunaaa~ Krystaalll~ Saranghaaeee! XD), eh maksudnya langsung kaget mbengek lihat kejadian T+ di depannya. Bahaya nih kalo Rukia yang lagi selingkuh lihat Ichigo selingkuh juga, batin Renji panik. =,="

Dengan bantuan Matsumoto yang-nggak-mau-tanggung-taichounya-diapain, mereka berdua pun melaju kencang bak Valentino Pedrosa (?) membawa Rukia dan Mu ke lantai 2. Sementara di ruang tamu, masih dengan Hitsugaya yang darahnya berdesir deras dengan Ichigo mulai ngerapeHitsugaya sambil nangis.

Mari berdoa agar Ichigo tetap hidup dan menjadi the best Main Anime Character chapter depan. Author tak akan tau karena sekarang sudah dilihat sebagai rate M. Hidup IchiHitsu! :OD

_**~Saint Seiya~**_

**Keesokan harinya ...**

Di sebuah gang kecil, seorang gadis cantik berambut cream sepinggang tergerai dengan merdunya melantunkan nyanyian sembari berjalan riang.

"Hi no ataru basho ni dete,"

"Kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte mitai,"

"Ano basho ano toki wo kowashite,"

"I can change my life,"

"Demo kokoro no naka subete wo,"

"Totemo tsutae kire nai,"

"Kantan ni ika nai kara Ikite yukeru..."

TEEETTT

And lulus! Loh? Kok malah kayak juri X-Factor diriku ini? Peace! :D *Readers batal ngebukin*

"Ah~ nice morning," gumam nya senang usai bersenandung tadi. Bisa kita lihat gadis itu memakai kaos putih polos dan celana olahraga panjang (pasti lagi jogging). Di dada kiri nya terdapat tanda pengenal yang tertulis : 'Alyssa Chan'. Ya udah, sebut aja Alyssa. (ini dia, OC guest chapter kali ini)

BRUGH BRUGH

Tiba-tiba, di depan Alyssa jatuhlah dua malaikat tanpa sayap. Eh, maksudnya dua orang misterius.

Sontak saja Alyssa langsung menjerit, "KYAAAA! Eh, orang rupanya."

Di depan nya, dua orang lelaki dengan baju biasa yang sobek-sobek tergolek lemah. Jangan lupa mereka habis jatuh dari atas. Entah darimana.

"Kejam banget. Siapa sih yang tega ngelempar orang terluka dari atas? Kalau pelakunya ketahuan, udah aku smack down orang itu," geram Alyssa emosi begitu melihat luka-luka dua manusia di depannya.

"Harus diobatin, nih. Tapi dimana ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Alyssa pun berpikir sejenak ... CLING! Bohlam Sinyoku langsung menyala terang di atas kepalanya.

.

.

**Urahara shop**

DOK DOK DOK

"URAHARA-SAN! URAHARA-SAN!" panggil Alyssa 3 oktaf. Jelas saja harus keras, dia sedang bawa orang yang sedang kritis. Dua pula.

SREEEGG

"Aduh~ pagi-pagi kok tereak-tereak, sih? Ada apa, Alyssa-chan~?" Dari pintu, keluarlah sang tuan rumah masih dengan pakaian biasanya sepanjang seri Bleach. Siapakah? Ya Urahara Kisuke, lah! Nggak ada orang jaman sekarang pake topi ijo-putih sama baju kuno kayak yang dia pake. *disawat Urahara pake Benihime*

Alyssa pun menjelaskan yang dia alami, "Gini Urahara-san, aku nemu dua orang di jalan. And mereka kayaknya keadaan terluka agak parah."

"Orang nya mana~?" tanya Urahara sambil kipas-kipas kayak tuan putri (hoek!).

"Nih," tunjuk Alyssa pada kereta tarik dua kursi (entah apa, tapi kayak delman orang Jepang yang ditarik orang gitu deh) di langsung berdecak kagum (malah) karena Alyssa yang kategori cewek ringan bisa membawa total berat 1 kuintal lebih. Gila,beu!

"Ya udah. Biar aku suruh Tessai sama Yoruichi-chan buat bawa mereka masuk," Urahara pun menutup kipasnya dan bersiap masuk lagi.

"Kalau gitu aku pulang dulu, Urahara-san. Sekarang waktunya masak buat sarapan. Bye!" Alyssa pun melesat kencang bak pelari Olimpiade 100 meter. Bukan karena adiknya, Rihanna Chan, akan teriak-teriak minta makan. Tapi karena kakaknya, Leetuk 'Park' Chan, yang biasanya kalem-kalem malaikat bakal langsung kayak setan marah kalau kesabarannya abis. Sedangkan kedua orangtua nya sedang tugas ke Istanbul buat syuting 'Ketika Jodoh Bertarji'.

Urahara yang baru mau ngomong langsung gak jadi. Ia pun bergumam sambil kipas-kipasan lagi, "Yah, kok ditinggal, sih~? Ya udah deh. Yang penting dua orang ini diobatin dulu dah~"

_**~Bleach~**_

**Istana Las Noches **

"Hmm..."Duduklah Sousuke Aizen dengan anggun nya di bangku paling ujung meja besar Ruang Rapat. Dengan di kanan-kirinya (jelas) berdiri

Ck! Idup lagi, idup lagi. Nih orang kampret emang nggak puas buat nguasain dunia ya *digebukin Aizen pake Kyouka Suigetsu*. Yah, atas kehendak saya yang Luar Biasa (Jiiahh!) dan wish dari para Fans nya, saya kasih dia kesempatan bebas lagi. Kan nggak asik juga kalo nggak ada main Antagonis nya. X)

Back to TKP. Dengan (gak) sopan nya, lelaki yang setahun-atau-nggak-tiga-tahun menjabat sebagai Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu menyilangkan kakinya menindih kakinya yang satu (entah gimana, ya pokoknya gaya duduk anak remaja jaman sekarang).

"Selamat datang kembali, para Espadaku yang tercinta,"

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK

Tak ada respon. Semua Espada di meja rapat itu hanya diam (entah mikirin apa).

"Bagaimana rasanya bisa hidup kembali? Menyenangkan bukan?"

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK

Sekali lagi, tak ada respon. Nggak biasanya mereka nggak nyahut.

"Ah, *prok prok prok* bagaimana jika sekaleng biskuit dan secangkir teh? Sudah lama kan kalian tidak menikmati camilan?"

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK

Masih saja tidak mendapat respon. Bahkan yang paling rame seperti Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Zommari, dan Yammy saja lagi ngelamun. Hati-hati, nanti kesambet loh! (emang Espada bisa kesambet? XP)

"Grrr!"

"Yare-yare~ jangan ngamuk dong, Aizen-sama. Namanya juga lagi beradaptasi dari kematian," bisik Ginsantai usai menepuk pundak sohib nya itu.

Beda dengan Aizen dan Tousen yang penampilannya tetap, hanya Gin saja yang merubah penampilan nya. Gak banyak sih, cuman baju Arrancar nya ganti jadi jiplakan 99% setelan jas putih dengan corak yang sama di baju sebelumnya. Rambut peraknya juga ditata _overlay long bangs_ ala Kim Hyun Joong. Jadilah, Gin dinobatkan sebagai yang paling rapi dan gak aneh-aneh di Hueco Mundo. *Gin smile, Fans bersorak sorai* ^^ *Aizen ndelik tajem ke Author, karena you know Tousen kan nggak bisa lihat Author dimana lah yauw* XD

"Kayaknya, jangkrik-jangkrik kesayangan gue pada kabur ," Ucapan biasa dari Kaname Tousen langsung membuat ring tinju di sekitarnya. Baiklah pemirsa [Author MC Tinju : On], mari kita saksikan WBA Championship live di Las Noches. Dengan Kaname Tousennn melawan Sousuke Aizennn. TRENG TRENG.

BAG BIG BUG MIAUWW GUK GUK PETOK PETOK PETOK MOOOOOOOOO

Silahkan Readers taruhan siapa yang akan menang di meja taruhan. Karena ini akan jadi pertandingan tinju paling hebat sepanjang sejarah Bleach. Back to Scene.

Beralih dari tempat pertandingan Aizen dan Tousen, dengan Gin sebagai wasitnya, kita beralih ke para Espada di sana. Dan WOOW, menakjubkan Readers! Mereka bahkan tidak melirik atau partisipasi dalam pertandingan seru di dekat mereka. Luarrrr Biassseee! ^.^ Langsung saja kita baca yang mereka pikirin saat ini. Nyoook!

Ulquiorra (menoleh ke jendela): 'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Apa yang terjadi padamu, onna?'

Nnoitra (nyisir rambut) : 'Ck, pemimpin kurang kerjaan. Kalo tau gini, mending gue di Neraka aja cari mangsa.'

Grimmjow (nopang kepala pake satu tangan sambil cemberut) : 'Argh! Kenapa sih mbosenin banget? Mana gak ada yang mau gw ajak duel. Bosen!'

Harribel (baca album foto nya) : 'Sung-Sun sama yang lainnya bagaimana ya? Semoga Aizen-sama memberi mereka kesempatan buat bersama ku lagi.'

Zommari (habis mantengin I-Pad buat liat balapan MotoGP Qatar) : 'Kira-kira, siapa yang menang ya? Aizen-sama, atau Tousen-sama? Ayo berjuang, Aizen-sama, Tousen-sama!'

Yammy (keadaan ngenes di meja) : 'Gue laper nih. Cacing di perut gue udah pada tawuran, tau.'

Stark : (lagi tidur nyenyak banget)

Szayel (ngeliat-liat barang di genggaman tangan nya) : 'Ah, barang unik dari Laboratorium alien sarap itu bagus juga. Mungkin aku harus bikin versi lainnya. Ditambah pita, pewangi, dan kertas warna. Ini bakalan jadi penemuanku yang paling hebat. Mmuuaach!' (nyium barang itu)

Neliel (merenung sambil liat Grimmjow lalu Harribel) : 'Seharusnya aku pergi ke rumahnya Ichigo saja bersama Pesche, Dondochakka, dan Bawa-Bawa. Aku benci Superman Is Crazy itu. Tapi setidaknya ada Harribel-san, lah.'

Aaroniero (wajahnya dua-dua mantengin 2 foto Brad Pitt + Sule) : 'Cocoknya foto yang mana ya?' _'Yang itu aja, maa~'_ 'Weish, gue mau yang ini aja.' _'Itu!'_ 'Ini!' _'__Itu!__'_ 'Ini!'

Dan suasana gaje itu pun berlangsung sampai-sampai Menos Grande stress ndengernya dari jauh. Bahkan Hueco Mundo yang selalu malam seakan kelihataan lagi musim panas. Fin.

.

.

**TBC **

**.**

**.**

**Cerita pun semakin rumit. Apakah Kanon dan Saga berhasil selamat? Bisakah tangisan Sang pemilik Katen Kesshun dihentikan? Bagaimanakah nasib Taichou Juubantai yang (hampir) nyaris ternodai? Kenapa Aizen cs bebas, Espada hidup lagi? Author nggak ngerti harus jawab apa. ;(**

**.**

Minna! :D Gomen kalo dah nunggu sebulan ya. Pusing ngurus pelajaran plus lanjutan ceritanya :"( . Gimana ceritanya? Garing banget, kan? Sekali lagi gomen kalo hasilnya nggak begitu bagus and OOC nya kebangeten. ^_^

Kalau begitu, saya balas dulu review nya. Lumayan dapet banyak Review padahal baru Prolog. Nah, ini dia answer buat Review story ku.

**tamaHakusho** : iya cross, tuh dah ada lambangnya *nunjuk lambang crossover di fic*. Cool? Iya nggak, sih. Author terlalu pesimis ^_^". Makasih dah review, makasih juga pujianya buat scene Hitsugaya-Matsumoto. Kapan-kapan liat Wikipedia Saint Seiya biar tau, ya?

**tamara Hakusho** : ciah-jiah-jiah! Daku sampe kaget pas kamu tanya keras-kerasan "apa-apaan itu":-) . Iya, gak apa-apa kalo gak bisa jawab. Makasih dah review.

**tiffany jeez** : ADUH~! Telingaku mau pecah rasanya! Ya, saya maafin. Tapi jangan pake toa, loh. Bahaya buat Author and Readers lainnya. Oh, disini Rukia suka Aiolia, cuman Aiolia gak sadar kalo si Rukia suka dia. Iya tuh, bahkan Ichigo sampe mau nge-rape Shirou-chan. Sorry ya, kamu nggak beruntung. Tapi kapan-kapan aku yang baik nan ganteng (jiah!) ini bakalan bikin lagi. Thanks dah review!

**guest 45** : ini sudah update. Makasih buat review nya.

**IchiRuki CaMil** : wah, saya juga setuju. Entah kenapa di pikiran saya, kok Aiolia cocok jadi pacar sementaranya Rukia *dihajar IchiRuki Fans*. Oh, kok kamu tau sih? Ya, Dite ada peran sendiri. Entar juga ketauan dia lagi ngapain di tempat lain. Aduh, sayang sekali kamu nyaris saja menang. Sayangnya kamu lupa nambah Shaka sama Dohko biar jadi lengkap. Tapi gak apa-apa. Ada yang sama kayak kamu. Entar aku usahain buat bikin itu lagi. Terima kasih sudah review.

**Gessie** : Yah, gitu ah. Penjelasannya ada diatas. Nah, selamat karena kamu berhasil memenangkan ini. Gimana karakternya? Sorry kalo gak begitu mantep. Lagi bingung naruhnya dimana ^_^". Salam kenal juga. Makasih dah review.

**imouto Ishida** : Ishida bokek? Ya, emang dia bokek tapi gengsi ngomongnya. Ya, terima kasih sudah review.

**qopi-harmuwahah** : Wahhhh! Matur suwun sanget nggeh, mbak qopi. Saya jadi senang bisa the first buat dibaca. Terima kasih sudah review.

**muhammad s. johnson** : ah, ada Readers cowok, ya? Iya, saya akan berusaha sekuta mungkin buat nyelesain fic ini. Maaf kalau kamu gak menang. Thank you for your review.

**nana** : iya. Saking perdananya, saya sampe terharu semuanya termasuk kamu mau review. :D AH! seadianya kamu kasih nama, pasti kamu bisa sama Gessie buat jadi OC di chapter kali ini. Gomen ya? And makasih dah review.

PHIUWWFFF~! *menghela napas sekuat mungkin* Sekali lagi makasih ya. Baik yang membaca fic ini maupun yang me-review juga. Semoga saya bisa selalu memberi yang terbaik lewat cerita ini.

Jangan Lupa Review lagi, ya! :D


End file.
